


Dream Boy

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Sora catches Riku asleep on the beach and decides to get revenge!Kink: Fellatio. No Penetration. Exhibitionism. No Kissing. Brat. Swallowing. Power Bottom. Tickling.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Dream Boy

Sora had a big grin on his face. He was crouching and he was scheming; because he had just found Riku asleep on the beach. 

Riku had been gazing out into the horizon, being thoughtful and lost in his own world. Sora had always been curious as to what was on Rikus mind... but not anymore because apparently it was something boring.

After an entire life of Sora getting scolded for sleeping, the tables had turned! 

Sora crept menacingly towards his albino buddy. Then he burst into a sprint and did a flip over him. He went back and forth, back and forth, doing backflips, cartwheels, dodging the sleeping teen by the narrowest of margins. 

He did a handstand, balancing over Rikus head and looking down on him. Riku hadn't stirred at all. He was completely out cold, his snowy lashes not even fluttering. Sora chuckled and let himself fall, sitting on top of him. He rolled up Rikus shirt and exposed his tummy. He caught himself blushing at the sight of his abs, but then shook it off.

Sora rose his arms high, reaching for the sky, stretching for the sun. Then with a theatrical dive, he tickle bombed and Riku woke up screaming. 

Instinctively, Riku threw Sora a million miles away and summoned BraveHeart. 

"Wakey, wakey!", Sora teased before he made a dash towards him. When Riku realised it was only Sora, he recalled his blade but funnily enough, panicked more. Sora pounced towards him and Riku was about to catch him, but then Sora suddenly vanished before his eyes.

Before he could figure out what happened, Sora had teleported behind him and he got tickle bombed again. Rikus soul almost left his body. 

He snatched Sora up and power bombed him. An explosion of sand blinded them and had them spitting out grains when it finally cleared. Riku shook his head like a dog and sand went flying. Then he glared at Sora, who was brushing sand off his face. "If you were anyone else, I would have murdered you."

"I know.", Sora said simply. "But I am me, so..."

Riku made a heavy sigh.

"What were you dreaming about?", Sora asked casually. He was seemingly unfazed by their awkward position of having Riku between his legs. 

"I don't remember. How would I remember something like that when you woke me up with a heart attack? My brain is on high alert now. I don't feel like I slept at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, really?"

Sora shrugged. "Sure I am."

Riku sighed and made an effort to stand. Sora reached out to him and when Riku pulled him, Sora didn't stand but used the momentum to jump on him instead. Sora just smiled when Riku groaned miserably. Then he granted him mercy and back flipped onto his own two feet. 

"Was your rest good while it lasted?"

"I guess..."

"Then come and sit at the tree with me, where you're supposed to be, not down here alone."

"I think I'll cool off instead...", Riku said looking out into the ocean. He sighed in relief as he pulled off his heavy boots and sighed again when he stepped into the sea. Sora eventually joined him, which wasn't a surprise, but what was a surprise was that he offered Riku a paopu fruit. Riku blushed, remembering the legend of it.

After a pregnant silence, he accepted. They took corners and both moaned at the citrus juice running down their throat. It was powerful and made them scrunch their faces. 

The salty breeze blew through their hair and rippled their clothes. Sora twirled the leaf around with his tongue. Riku closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His pulse finally slowed down and relaxation fell upon him. He sensed movement beside him, then felt fingers sliding up his shirt. He snatched it without opening his eyes and heard a giggle. "Don't even think about it Sora.", he warned. 

"I'll wake you in a nicer way next time... go to sleep."

Riku made a tired chuckle and didn't let go of Soras wrists. 

"Or I could help put you back to sleep...", Sora suggested. 

"You gonna knock me out while I'm holding your wrists?"

"I'm not gonna hit you, silly..."

Rikus eyes snapped open when he heard his zipper being pulled down. He saw Sora had got on his knees and had undone his fly with his teeth.

Riku covered up his crotch. "W-What are you doing?"

Sora blushed and for the first time that day, looked anxious about touching Riku. He twiddled his thumbs instead. "Can I?", he asked shyly. 

"Can you what? You can't tickle me!"

"I wasn't gonna tickle you!"

"Then what were you gonna do?"

Sora went completely red and his mouth sealed shut, though he looked desperate to say something. He looked like he was going to explode. His eyes darted around to see if anyone could see them from the shore.

"Sora, what's up?", Riku asked, getting concerned. 

Sora tentatively reached out and gently moved Rikus hands out the way. He un-buckled Rikus belt and shimmied his pants down. Sora took a moment to admire Rikus happy trail, which was as white as snow. He combed through it with his fingers, and took Rikus penis into his mouth. 

Riku pinched himself to check if he was still dreaming and had never awoken at all. He pinched so hard his nails left little moons in his hip. 

Sora looked so pure and innocent, even with a cock in his mouth. He gently took Rikus hands and put them upon his head. He swooned and started bobbing. 

The rythum of his sucking matched the lapping waves. His throat was moist, making it uncomfortable and amazing at the same time. It was otherworldly, a world of pleasure he'd never been to before. 

Sora looked up into his eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue, glittering in the sun just as the ocean did. 

The rhythm and warmth was so soothing that Riku felt himself being lulled back to sleep. His eyes closed and his head fell back. He took a deep breath and let his breaths match the rythum of the waves; both of the water and the pleasure throughout him.

Sora let out little moans and it sent buzzes through Rikus cock. They matched the waves too. He nuzzled his nose into Rikus pubic hair every time he drew close. He swirled his tongue hungrily around the slit when he pulled back. He pulled off with a wet pop, and drool dripped from his lips. "Does it feel good, Riku?", he asked nervously. 

Riku came out of his light slumber in a panic. "Y-Yes", he answered with no hesitation nor dignity at all. "Do it again please.. "

Sora beamed, his smile as radiant as the sun and filled his mouth again. His saliva was starting to taste of pre cum and it made him shiver in excitement. Riku closed his eyes again and took a sigh of relief. 

Sora was swallowing every time he drew close so he could reach Rikus hair, and the wet squeeze on the tip of Rikus cock felt magical. 

"Riku... look at me."

Riku forced open his drowsy eyes and looked down upon him. They kept their eyes on one another as Sora took him back in again. 

Riku could see Soras throat bulge with every swallow. His cock was glistening with saliva. The squelching noises as Sora sucked were so loud.

Sora was gliding his fingers through Rikus happy trail and fiddling with his belly button. Riku held onto Soras ears, fiddling with the lobes. His knuckles tickled Soras face. 

Riku noticed he was rolling his hips, but he didn't know when he'd started. His balls bounced against Soras chin. His toes dug into the wet sand. His hands were trembling. 

Sora pulled Rikus shirt up and admired his glistening, sweaty six pack. He traced them ever so lightly and Riku shuddered at his touch. He was so sensitive. 

Soras hands roamed, feeling up anywhere he could reach; Rikus thighs, the back of his knees, his hips, his butt. Every squeeze had Riku quivering but frustratingly quiet.

Sora gently picked up one of Rikus feet, and massaged his toes. His foot was so large and didn't have a single blemish upon it. His toes were perfectly proportioned and his nails were clean. Soaking in the water had softened his skin. Soras rub down had Riku panting harder. He had been silent almost the entire time, but then he suddenly couldn't stop moaning. They were low, long and slow, following the rythum of nature. 

Sora smirked, his pretty lips curling around Rikus cock. He had found his target. 

He tickled the sole of Rikus foot.

With a strained cry, Riku felt a heat as fierce as the sun rush out his body. Soras cheeks went round. The saliva that smeared his cock started turning white and creamy with every bob of Soras head. Sora coughed with his mouth still full, and cum burst from his nose, splattering on Rikus tummy. His eyes were watering.

He finally pulled away, gasping for air. His lips were painted white and his nose was dripping with Rikus seed. Tears were streaming down his blushing cheeks. 

Sora cupped water and rinsed off his face. Trying to regain his composure, he did up Rikus pants for him and finally stood. He gazed up at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"You... love me so much.", Riku finally said breathlessly. 

"Of course I do, Riku... and you love me, right?"

Riku hesitated, then confessed with a nod. "I... I do. I always have."

Sora didn't have a very theatrical response to his confession though, as Sora already knew of Rikus feelings for him. He understood them before even Riku did. "I just wanted to show it a little...", Sora said. "Since you've done so much for me and all... and we're older, so I thought you'd like it."

"I did... it was amazing. I've never had that done to me before..."

Sora smiled in relief. "Good... hey, can you not let anyone else do it? If it comes up..."

Riku chuckled. "Deal."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sora touched his chest, feeling his chest deflate as he sighed in relief. He took Rikus hand. "Come on. Let's go to the tree now."

Riku rolled his eyes as he got dragged out of the sea. "You're as much of a dream come true as you are a nightmare."

The End


End file.
